User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Release Date Hi chozoboy, I recently went into Gamestop to preorder Metroid: Other M and they told me that the release date is June 2, 2010. I was kinda surprised they had the date and was wondering if I should post it on the Other M page.--Etecoonboy 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, GameStop lies to its customers to promote preorders. Many other retailers such as Amazon take educated guesses as well. We're going to have to wait for word from Nintendo. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats fine, thanx a lot for your input! Just wanted to be sure.--Etecoonboy 06:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello ChozoBoy! A friend of mine told me that the back of Samus's Gunship in Metroid Prime 3 said "You are the Hunter" on it. Is that true? I never got into Prime 3, so I wouldn't know.--Captain Silver 06:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver I wouldn't put much stock into it, but I can go take a look if nobody beats me to it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Names... I know you dislike "unknown" names, but at least we aren't naming things like wookiepedia. Point in case: "Unidentified rancor-throwing creature". Makes our system seem a lot better, huh?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I didn't realize it was that bad over there. How on earth does a user find something like that to know that the article hadn't already been made? Ours isn't too bad compared to the fan names that were in place prior. I think we can find official names for a few more of the ones up... 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know why there's no ULF 2 ZeroSuitMegan 02:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :ULF 2 is right here. Some of them are missing because we found official names in obscure places, however. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining. I acctually meant ULF 3 but wrote 2 =P ZeroSuitMegan 03:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blood of the Chozo Do you know where the MDb keeps their scans of Blood of the Chozo? It isn't in the Super Metroid library like I thought. Do you know? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they actually have it in a section with fan stories. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you get the Mother brain_drool image! I need a sprite rip like that for the Hyper Beam! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Internet. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dang... Nice job on that. How'd you get it? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Right click, Save. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I found some non-moving pictures of the hyper beam that are WAY better then what we have. Here ya go. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sadly they are .jpg :( No .png available. HOW THE HECK DOES NOBODY MAKE A GOOD QUALITY HYPER BEAM! One second... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you seriously need to slow down on the number of edits you make. Get everything you need to do done in one shot. You don't need to give me the image, just put it in the article or use the talk page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sadness Do you think we're kinda sad for spending all day editing? ZeroSuitMegan 07:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :If I regretted it, do you think I would keep coming back for more? :) :It's worth it, as far as I'm concerned. Somebody has to write all of the stuff we take for granted on wikis, and because I use them, I like to contribute back to society. Also, if it ends up helping the developers or localizers make a better or more interesting game for having the info so easily at their disposal, why not? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::When I told my Pop some users weren't really active, he thought "maybe they got a life". I took that a bit personal. This is a passionate hobby of mine. (being here) I've made several contributions and I intend to whip Wikitroid into shape! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Who is better suited to this task than us? Not many people. (Obviously, at least not many willing people.) When I think about what the state of this wiki would be like if I wasn't editing, even simply not having edited on key certain days, it makes me sad about the knowledge that would have been lost entirely. If all of the other wikis on interesting subjects can be thorough and have great content, than certainly Metroid deserves that, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A deleted image I noticed on my userpage that this image was deleted because it was a duplicate: . Where is its other picture though? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 23:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably on Dark Samus. If I recall correctly, there was an image that was on that page twice, either cropped or at a lower resolution that I had deleted. I can restore it if the image you want is not on there, but it can't go in the article as a duplicate/croppled variant. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, apparently I can't restore whatever it was. All of the official concept art from MP2E/MP3C ought to be on that page, however. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't see a duplicate on Dark Samus. If the "duplicate" is the one where it had a zoomed out picture and some others, that was a seperate art picture. The zoomed in one was its own art, I believe. You might have to check MP3 again, but I'm pretty sure it was seperate. Thankfully, I saved the image. I'll try to upload it, but this will be my first time. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 14:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :TE, cropped means the same thing as zoomed in. :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*rolls eyes* I may be a Texan, but I do know some technical stuff. :) What I meant is that on MP3 art gallery, there is that picture above which shows only the torso and up, and a picture that has a zoomed out view with other Dark Samus's beside it. I might be mistaken, though. Could you check Corruption's art gallery on the game? I'd do it, but my bro is on the Wii. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that full image is from the gallery. You can download the full galleries from MDb, btw. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm pretty sure I saw that picture in the game. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Thanks! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) More Ideas!! Hi ChozoBoy, I went for a cyber-stroll along the other wikis and wikias; Some have featured pictures. It made me think "Wikitroid should have a featured picture on the main page. I noticed the Featured Article thing, but a picture was needed. If I made a mistake, and you actually have a featured picture, or video, or something, blame my computer! It refuses to download an Adobe Flash Player, no matter how hard I try. Thanks, --Captain Silver 07:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver Talk to FastLizard4 about that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, we still need a new featured article...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Stuff So, I've made pages for the Concept and Soundtrack Gallery pages. I didn't really like your idea about making pages for each song, because that would just be a waste of edits. BTW, Alimbic Cluster navigation is done! All rooms are complete! However, we do have to make sure each room is properly organized and has the template for other rooms. Also, I checked MetroidHunters' walkthroughs for MP1 and MP2 and in MP1, each beam description says: "(name) Beam acquired! Press (*C-stick points in some direction depending on beam*) to switch to the (name) beam. Use this weapon to open (color) Doors." MP2 however says: "(name) Beam acquired! Press (*C-stick points in some direction depending on beam*) to switch to the (name) beam. Charge weapon to fire a normal shot when out of ammo." When I checked the item descriptions in the menu, they never mentioned any doors. However, the Power Beam page did mention that it opened Blue Doors. None of the doors are named ingame. Checking the manuals for Super Metroid and Zero Mission, they are referred to in Super Metroid as Blue Door, Red Door, Yellow Door, Green Door and Metal Door, plus Metal Pole. The ZM manual calls them all hatches, and the metal door is grey hatch. Also, do you think we should have information from the inventories and Samus' Notes as well? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Definately. Any official text on any subject is welcome. Thanks for checking up on the rest. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe for the pages for the Super Metroid staff we could have their quotes from the developer interview. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed pages for Stronghold Void rooms. Fanon, because none of those rooms are named ingame. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Does any type of area name come up when you go to those areas, though? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they are not fanon, because there are Lore scans ingame that are present in each room and name the rooms in question. However, due to the map not working in the voids, I would say we should get rid of all Biodefense Chamber B (CA, Alinos, VDO, Arcterra) pages. Also, on the Samus page, shouldn't she be in the Metroid category because of the DNA and there be a section for voice actors on the infobox? We could have: *Minako Hamano (Super Metroid, scrapped) *Jennifer Hale (Prime trilogy) *Alesia Glidewell (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Just make a note of where the room names come from on the page so nobody gets confused again. Samus ought to be in the Metroid category. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I am going to make the Gallery of Samus Aran page soon, but I do not know if I should split the art into games, into suit sections or what. Also, shall I merge Meta Kraid with Kraid? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge it, just always be sure not to lose any good info when you do merges. I think I'd leave the gallery unbroken. What I'd probably do is just arrange all of the art (that is, any and all concept art including Samus will be allowed) by release date. Each image gets the game title italicized and linked under it. I think that's what Mario Wiki does, anyway. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, merged. I am still skeptical on how to make Samus' gallery. When I do start this project, then I'm going to need to know where all the art of Samus is so that I don't upload duplicate files (and get warnings from other people). Apparantly, Mario Wiki has names like Mario/Gallery and Peach/Gallery, but I think Gallery of Samus Aran is better. Also, when I write the History of Samus Aran page, I don't know if I should make a longer, more detailed article or split the information on Samus' page into that article. If I did, it might make the page quite short. And there is so much more info for Samus. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd stick with what Mario Wiki does, because they are a lot bigger than us and more likely to know what they're doing in regards to procedure. Nobody's going to give to any warnings about the images. We know the task is going to be kind of tough to work around. If you see something in the image (like a Zoomer, Save Station, etc.), check and see if the image was already uploaded in that article. :If you want to keep some history in her page, make a link below the heading that says where the main article on the subject is, like on Space Pirates. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh! I have an idea! What if we split the art into sections for suits, with captions for what games? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Not all of the art includes suits, and users can look to the suit pages for art on specific ones. It would be kind of unbalanced, too, since most art uses the Varia. Don't worry about changing it from the original system too much. They designed it that way for a reason. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I have another idea. Maybe analysis for all the beta trailers on the Fusion page? I took notes on the prerelease one today. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I did an analysis here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Not just that one. The other ones too. Maybe have a gallery showing the MDb screenshots and say that they are courtesy of the MDb (No! Stealing!). BTW I'm on the school computer. The main page of Wikitroid is blocked but I managed to sneak on by googling Samus and clicking on the link to her page here (I'm sneaky :). I also have a question. Does the MDb have sort of an "alliance" with us? Like, allowing us to use their artwork? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Scary News Hi ChozoBoy, my computer may/may not be affected with a Trojan Virus. I say may not because, for one thing, I turned my computer off before it could spread. Secondly, I was on one of the random short, funny, or weird video clip websites, so it could've just been a clip. Thirdly, I didn't get a very good look at the page, because I was panicking, but it seemed like more of FireFox screen. Don't worry, but if you come across offensive, random, or sexual pages, please just delete them. Bear in mind someone else may have my password. On that happy note...--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 10:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not to butt in (sorry Chozoboy), but if that does occur, your account will still have to be blocked as needed. You realize that don't you? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Captain Silver, fix your sig. There is a missing . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh...Alright, I got it figured out. I am not infected, so you don't need to worry about it. Sorry about the false alarm, but as Admin. No. one, I thought you should've known.BTW MarioGalaxy2433g5, where was the missing ?--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It is after the "Si". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Metroidprimed Welcome/Block A bit redundant, don't you think? ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. They weren't permanently banned, were they? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hah, no I was talking about the Block, then the Welcome. I found it rather funny... Oh and you might want to formally inform Metroidprimed that he has been blocked... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 00:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I generally assume vandals can figure out why they have been blocked. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :So you're going to skip standard Wikitroid procedure because of an assumption? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe I've seen FL4 deal with vandalization issues similarly, but there is no need to fuss over it. I'll give the "editor" a notification. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because FastLizard has done so, similarly, doesn't mean it isn't Wikitroid procedure. So I'll leave you to do that. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 00:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Omega category? I question the necessity of Category:Omega, it just sounds like fanon to me. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How would it be fanon? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with RoyboyX. They have nothing to do with one another. You're basically categorizing articles together because the each have "Omega" in their name? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, exactly my point. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC)